


Domestic Bliss

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Life, One Shot, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 6 - Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bliss

“We’re going to be late for our own party; you know that don’t you dear?” Caitlin stated the obvious as she checked her outfit in the mirror once before reaching for her earrings.

“I don’t think it counts if we’re the hosts darling.” Harrison replied to her, as he gazed at Caitlin from his current position in the bathtub.

“Tell that to Barry and the others.” She said with a grin, staring back at him through the mirror, “Why are you still taking a bath Harry? It’s late evening and we have a housewarming to host.”

It was at times like this that Caitlin couldn’t believe this was the man she’d married; Harrison Wells, director of S.T.A.R. Labs, genius scientist and mysteriously charming whenever he chose to be, was more lovable and cute as he turned domestic at home.

“I don’t like the dress.” Instead of saying anything else about his long bathe, Harrison changed topics. “Black isn’t your best color.” He said almost abruptly as if only now seeing Caitlin in the black dress.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?” Caitlin couldn’t see anything wrong with her outfit; she twirled around slowly, wondering what Harrison was trying to accomplish by critiquing the dress when they barely had an hour before their guests showed up.

“Come here and I’ll show you.” Harrison called her over, sounding very serious all of a sudden.

Caitlin took one last glance before huffing and came closer to stand by the edge of the tub. She crossed her arms and stared at her husband who was now putting away his beer can as he looked up and down, analyzing the dress she was wearing. Rather than making any more comments, Harrison chose to take this opportunity to really show Caitlin what was on his mind. There was a mischievous grin on his face and she saw it a second too late; before she realized what Harrison was planning, he had reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the tub along with him!

“Harry!” Shrieking loudly as she fell on his lap with a splash that soaked her instantly, Caitlin tried to sit up but couldn’t break free of Harrison’s hold.

“What are you doing?” She was starting to see that flailing wasn’t helping her get out of this mess, which only left the option of being calm and trying to understand what Harrison was thinking!

“Relax Cait, I was only showing you that I didn’t like your dress.” Harrison smirked at his wife who still remained on his lap, wet dress and all. “Now you can change into something better.” He added, explaining himself.

“And you had to get me drenched in the tub to tell me this?” Caitlin wasn’t sure if she was going to laugh or not at his antics.

She turned around to look at him just in time to see a half-shrug and cheeky smile playing across his lips. And that’s when she understood why he’d gone through all this trouble.

“We do have an hour to ourselves my dear wife, I thought we could make good use of that time before seeing to our guests.” His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was busy keeping Caitlin distracted while he unzipped her dress.

“Oh... I see... so that’s how you want to play this dear husband.” She purred into his ear before meeting his eyes and seeing the desire hidden there.

Harrison chose to answer back with a kiss as he finally got that pesky zipper undone. Just as he leaned back against the tub, his fingers grazed against Caitlin’s secret spot that tickled her every single time he touched her there and she burst into a fit of giggles. This was definitely going to be an hour worth ‘wasting’ while they waited for everyone else to arrive.

* * *

“Hey! Sorry I’m late…” Barry said sheepishly as Caitlin opened the door to him an hour and  _a quarter_  later; he was the last to arrive to no one’s surprise.

“I know Barry, you’re just in time though. Harrison’s serving drinks at the bar; we’ll be eating dinner in a half hour.” Caitlin smiled, taking the gift he had brought for them. “Come on in.” She said, waving him through the hall.

“Thanks.” He knew the irony behind him always being late even though he was the fastest man alive. “Nice dress, you look great.” Barry was always sincere in his compliments.

Caitlin blushed a bright red and had to bite her lip from laughing as she walked with Barry to meet the others; of course everyone had already told her how good this  _blue_  dress looked on her tonight. She made it a point to remind her husband that she wasn’t going to forget just how he had…  _helped_. 

“Ah! There’s the man we’ve been waiting for!” Harrison announced happily when he saw Barry at last. 

Since he was no longer a speedster, alcohol affected him just as quickly as it did everyone; but there couldn’t be a better occasion for it either. Smiling happily as his wife came to stand by his side as she fell into a conversation with Felicity and Oliver about their anniversary plans, Harrison didn’t expect to hear Caitlin’s next words to him while the two of them were still within earshot of all their friends.

“Since you’re not a fan of anything black… what exactly are you going to do if I tell you that I’m wearing black lingerie underneath this dress.” Caitlin’s voice was a soft, seductive whisper that was barely audible to anyone but Harrison.

“Why don’t I  _show_  you exactly what I plan on doing as soon as we’re alone?” Harrison replied back in an equally teasing tone as he draped his arm around her waist.

This was going to be one very long party for the two of them; but it would definitely worth their while.

 


End file.
